tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Social ID Exchange
has requirements for the minimum number of friends to evolve, but also that you can only give 25/50 gifts to people per day. When you see your tree sparkling, it means you're ready to collect your rewards! Also, with the latest game update, TinyCo has changed the minimum of 5 gifts to 2 gifts each time you receive from your Tree, but you can now collect every 30 minutes! You earn more with higher Social Level, starting at 12, as well. {{Update|Add ONLY your Social ID to the below if you want people to add you, but remember to remove ONLY yours it if you don't want/need any more friends. Also, please don't bold, underline, or italic your ID, and please add your ID to the end of the list. We want everyone to have a fair advantage on winning friends.} ADD NAME TO THE BOTTOM OF THE LIST Format: Username and Level *Catalystiic Lvl 22 (Gift Back Guarenteed) *Imphinium level 9 (I'm like every second connected) *Koradon level 17 (Gift giving-back guaranteed!) *Jamjamlala level 28 (GIVE GIFTS SUPER FAST I GIVE BACK!!) *mols4343 level 38 (gift for gift) *Brian684 level 18 (gift for gift) *Reese99456 Level 15 *follow the rules redcrayon *Demitraaa Level 15 *reaperforce level 6 *colt233 *Wieck23 *williamd93 level 10 *xhazet level 14 *slorxis level 6 *hypnotic19 Level 14 *8113118 *eatschildren lvl 16 *sib9397 *rcdove * Lachsfish lvl 7 * brigute13 Lvl29 * legendartay lvl 10 * tinytopiaa * GjFjDjCFj lvl 84 * brindler lvl 7 * luwhaaa lvl 24 * Victortjeee * mercy92 lvl 24 * theblackplue lvl 10 * danznielaa * Jeremy2448 lvl 34 * stoort88 * rickgrimesHU * MysticAdo * Megapopcycle * goldstallion * Inceadeus * CrvoAttano »»23tiffanyr lvl 11 social lvl 12«« * Kirov1 * Kampfnagel * Olivia415 Level: 26 * Mistmuck2 * GlennFrost51 * arielwiswis * Unatsiwaya * xyz9176 * TonyStarck lvl 90 * Etcienne * Emiliine level 67 * Esther516 * 12345095 * Nimrod616 * CaelyBarr * JumpyJones93 level 56 * Denuvyer * Lyrina25 * moosz * cumn * Dels1234 * katsyk * AndreaVaal * leaelisa * leamesuredc * Andreaavaal * Tarakore * RadiKarl * deej189 * Primalforce * AlkimYilmaz * Cotj73 level 45 * Falzen * MightyMouseCRIP * Maalomritha * BellaItalia1 * Anyarur * magnusof * patyco * Etcienne * rougethewolf * ifiwereme * Cless44 * Wsamuelson * dmnk * RoyalBlue98 * ThatGuyRayG * p4blomagno * psykotic * bukow * Falke4 * lucaspms55 * slashnyaoi * Tortiseland * caiojow * EddyGr * Merovin * Grace782 * KacireeSW * Jeff127 * Madch1ppy * bluewhite169 * marcsurname * wiberg * DemzC * Jhfciyf * Penguin453 * Rahimaker * Diamen91 * Sulcat * Curs3d * Touiker * AnMie * Dypz * Mephistopeles * sarahschell * zoetrope * villoso * jerseyJMC * Esmier * Cewientje * jablo6 * sebgop89 * Julias2004 * bronsonn * kaerid * refoss * Mistmuck * susanneosly * GayT * Drakhunter20 * rkapp14 * ali1030 * TotoAfrica * ironpig * 2beers * Maya1922 * jwall26 * Shrina48 * ditzydale * Muriat * samplrgal * Acezoo5 * NuclearGusta * MommaBen * Akomi * jayfinn14 * Goose522 * Pulch925 * MilsoSouza * Sternfee * rodgers2006 * luisr799 * tinies3 * Seglow2 * Paathyzynh * Kyres * Jam42986 * bergie88 * mit2 * TerrazasM * kcmunchkin19 * arc4angel * teeny19 * JadeJam02 * iamweaverrr * villager2003 * bel2000 * 03061999 (GIVE GIFTS SUPER FAST I GIVE BACK!!) * fuji512 * 17743 * Animaya3 * feistyknitty * cocain80s * LauraLaurent * adarling * Aquiel * Katbells13 * stacef23 * LSUEMGBC * LSMGBC * Cutiemon level 89 * Lindap99 * TinyXum * corsairkel * MrKibble * LunaSoa * fastsprint * Blondie73 * JKPinATX * kenny175 * danielb592 * GalacticWolf * Jumbostar98 lvl 10 * dgburns172 lvl 34 * babybull88 * Squabbid * EvilKoopa2 * zenikki28 * guignard58 *wholock9222 * Miguel2k14 * khaleesi201 level 9 * thi4ly * Korith * LeougusT * Gdawgz7437 * 4raiden4 level 12 * clurrburr * sorryfornot * Pigvin * Red1001001 * EmeraldGlow * Lina0lol * destiny2805 * kittysdevil * syradia * ripleydo * ryannnnnne lvl 12 social lvl 2 * Silvanon3 lvl 11 social lvl 13 * DrknssAbv * hgfdko level 18 * KaleLeBoss Level 15 * npsvol * Nefarian level 10 * Tulka level 9 * 262runner * PaxyRomana lv13 * livlynn lv12 * AngelArizona Lvl 31 Social Lvl 36 * Schuscha Lvl 24 Social Lvl 34 * LqDmnd Lvl11 * Remirai * Thiggins * Peanut106 * VH752 * woofiechan * chloerxs * macwales *marleymax28 *Tinylexx420 lvl 10 *KwonRaven lvl 30 *Bdkmv *aloebyme * lol no nolan *redcrayon level 55 *Reds7690 Level 23 * brittani93 * Tushko * CkhyaRawr kawaiigrunge (2-14-16) [Categorzy:Qew146 Has121277 * annugo95 *camsider *kimmichonga *SilverMare *Terraphynx * Mrsmitty19 *harriet115 nicobeth123 *19Megi81 *meldorable *kerubine *julir2 (i send gifts every day - 2016 active user!) * kayledawn86 * Toblorono (I'll regift every day!) * Jake506 (I send gifts everyday) * alleyford9 (gift everyday) Lukytigerwow lvl 10 * Yihwa * sareyyb Lvl 11 *p TinyTim8616 Ivl 28 (I'm active everyday) *thisguytheo Level 14 active evryday *LadyKunaya * shelbysun, level 12, referral code 544505 (please use me! I need just one more) I gift every day too!! * 03061999 (GIVE GIFTS SUPER FAST I GIVE BACK!!) *Aldrek ( GIVES GIFTS FOR GIFTS, WILL GIVE DAILY,2016 user) *Zoloap Level 8 (Joined July, 10, 2016) *SirHams *Hilarysr Level 10 (I gift all the time so make sure to add me as long as you gift me back!) *KriziaI Level 16 (Joined July 9, 2016)